Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2006's Sony/Columbia film "Monster House" It appeared on YouTube on December 14th, 2017. Cast *Dustin James Walters - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Charles - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) *Jennifer "Jenny" Bennett - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Monster House as itself *Horace Nebbercracker - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Constance Nebbercracker - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Skull - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Zee (Elizabeth) - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bones - Hans (Frozen) *Officer Landers and Lester - Buzz Lightyear and Woody (Toy Story) *Eliza - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *DJ's Parents - Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Kevin the Dog - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) Scenes *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 1 - Main Titles/Get Off My Lawn! *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 2 - Timmy's Parents Leave/Coop Burtonburger *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 3 - The Death of Amos Slade/Rapunzel/Hiro's Nightmares *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 4 - Rapunzel and Hans *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 5 - Hans Gets Eaten/Construction Site *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 6 - Ding Dong Ditch Doom *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 7 - In Hiro's Room/Lizzy *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 8 - The Police/The Video Game Expert *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 9 - Vacuum Dummy/Police Get Eaten *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 10 - Inside the House *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 11 - Thrown Out of the House *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 12 - Amos Slade and Helga's Past/The House is Alive! *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 13 - The Right Thing to Do/The House Explodes *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 14 - Trick or Treating/Happy Ending *Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 15 - End Credits Movie used: *Monster House (2006) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Oliver and Company *Monster House *The Fox and the Hound *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Kid vs. Kat *Tangled *Tangled Before Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Frozen *Cardcaptor Sakura *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie *Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card *Lilo & Stitch *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Atlantis: The Lost Empire Gallery Profile_-_Hiro_Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Dustin James Walters Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Charles Sakura Kinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Jennifer "Jenny" Bennett Monster House.jpg|Monster House as itself Amos_Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Horace Nebbercracker Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair as Constance Nebbercracker Flynn Rider in Tangled Ever After.jpg|Flynn Rider as Skull Rapunzel jealous.jpg|Rapunzel as Zee (Elizabeth) Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Bones Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Woody Toy Story 2.jpg|and Woody as Officer Landers and Lester Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Eliza Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel Eric-animated-movie-heroes-31170515-720-475.jpg|and Eric as DJ's Parents Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Kevin the Dog Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Monster House Movie-Spoof Category:Monster House Movies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof